Sunset
by Myfandomneedstherapy
Summary: My own twilight based story. It's not about Bella&Edward but about a half vampire named Alyson. She is the daughter of Aro, and a mean member of the guard  changes into not mean don't worry  Her life changes when she meets Carlisle. Alyson/Jacob pairing.
1. Sunset full Summary

Sunset, summary

Okay, so I'm writing this Twilight like story about a half vampire half human girl named Alyson, she is the daughter of Aro Volturi and a Quileute woman who died giving her birth. She was born in 1600 and after her birth she's found by her father and became a member of the Volturi, and was also raised there. In my story you'll also see the story of Alec and Jane how they joined the Volturi and you'll see Alec and Alyson falling in love and become mates for centuries. I'm not spending too much time on her early years meaning her life from 1600 until 1900. You'll also see Carlisle at the Volturi and he convinces Alyson to go with him and learn more about her, meaning for example that she can live on human food and doesn't need human blood to survive. You'll also see all the other Cullen's join because Alyson stays with him for a couple of centuries visiting Volterra once in a while. But where the story is really about is: Alyson also has special powers and more than just one, one of them is seeing the future. She gets a vision about a boy named Jacob Black and becomes curious about him. The Cullens including Alyson move to Forks and she meets Jacob Black and a little girl named Meckaela Clearwater who later on when she's older becomes her best friend and a werewolf. Alyson discovers a lot about her Quileute legacy, and she finds a new soul mate in Jacob. They also find some problems along the way.

If you're interested read it if you're not at least try and I'll give you a cookie XP

Reviews and ideas are always welcome, and I'll put new chapters up as soon as I can.

I'll also be reuploading some chapters so it makes sense XD

I hope you guys will enjoy it!


	2. Author's note

Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I uploaded sunset and that it takes me so long to update. That's because I'm very busy lately with school and everything that I haven't updated yet and it doesn't help when my muse left the building grrr… Also I made a small mistake I forgot to write the very first chapter on my computer yet, stupid I know, but it's coming on soon

Any way I hope to update soon

Tessa


	3. Alyson's birth, 1600, November 15th 1

Sunset, Alyson's birth

Chapter one

A.P.O.V

1600, November 15th.

It was only a few hours since I was born. The only daughter of Kayla Mischalka, member of the Quileute Indian tribe and daughter of a werewolf. When I was born she lost a lot of blood and died giving me birth but luckily she still had enough time left to tell me everything I had to know. She gave me a name, she named me Alyson Ashley Mischalka.

I was her beautiful miracle, she knew she was going to die and in her last minutes she told me everything I had to know, she told me about her tribe and family. About the legends and the people, my family from her side. She hoped my father found me so he could take care of me the only thing she told me about him was his name Aro. Not long after that she died, no matter what people said I loved my mom even if I knew her for such a short time, I would always remember her.

I was bigger than ordinary children, and smarter too for my age. That's when he found me, my new family. A man with red eyes, pale skin and long dark brown hair approached me flanked by what looked like a guard with the same I and skin color only his hair was black instead of dark brown. The first man looked at my mother and shook his head "Such a waist, she could have been so beautiful" his voice sounded like bells. When he said that I knew that he knew my mother and wondered if he could be my father.

He looked at me and smiled "Hello there little one, don't worry I won't hurt you. A father wouldn't do that to his child and I won't let anyone else hurt you" he sounded very kind. I beamed at him, so he really was my father. "Dada?" I asked, what? I was a few hours old what did you expect? Anyway on with the story. "Yes, little one. I am your father. My name is Aro Volturi. My dear Carina" he answered me with a smile.

I frowned at the name it wasn't the name my mother gave me, I shook my head and said proud "My name is Alyson Ashley Mischalka". He looked me again "I see, well my dear we shall call you Alyson Carina Ashley Volturi then" he smiled again. I thought about the name for a minute and then smiled "It's pretty". He chuckled "It sure is".

He kneeled before me "Are you ready to go home?"he asked. I nodded grinning. He picked me up and ran away followed by the other vampire. He ran to a beautiful city, "Welcome to Volterra my dear, we rule the town and we'll teach you everything about it when your older" he told me, I nodded and lay my head on his chest.

We entered a beautiful castle, what would become my home. We went into a big room where three thrones were standing two were being used by a man with red eyes, a pale skin and long fair hair. The other man also had red eyes, a pale skin but he had long light brown hair, he was friendly looking while the other one wore a scowl on his face.

I noticed a blond young woman with red eyes and a pale skin standing next to the man with brown hair, both were smiling at me. She also looked a lot like my father, and could be his sister.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Alyson Carina Ashley Volturi" he introduced me pride evident in his voice. I smiled at every person in the room, the blond woman came at us first to greet me. "Hello, dear my name is Didyme and I am your aunt" she introduced herself. "Hello" I said blushing. She smiled lovingly at me "This is your uncle and my husband Marcus" she motioned towards the kind looking one with brown hair, who smiled at me and greeted me. "And this is Caius" she introduced the blond one who didn't pay attention to me.

That is how I became a member of the Volturi and grew up there, later on I found out that my family members are vampires and what I am. Later on Marcus and Didyme were planning on leaving where Aro wasn't happy with and he wanted to keep Marcus here so he killed Didyme, only I know the truth and know she was killed by him and not by an angry crowd.

My dad developed an interest in vampires and their powers, he was very happy when he found out about mine, I can see the future, I can control the four elements and sometimes on random moments I can hear thoughts. Later on vampires started to join out coven (Felix and Demetri for example) and of course I grew up and believe me when I tell you I grew fast.

_**Okay end of the first chapter, I'll put the next one up soon! I hoped you liked it, the first few chapters won't contain Jacob etc. but later on he'll play a big role!**_


	4. Alyson meets Ruby and Jade 1616, May 22t

Sunset 1616, May 22th Alyson meets Jade and Ruby

_Next chapter of Sunset, I've been very busy so I haven't been updating as soon as I hoped. But to make it up I'll post two chapters for you. In this chapter two new chars will be introduced they might become important in future chapters. The two new chars symbolizes two of my great and awesome friends who encourage me to continue writing, I know they'll be reading this so I wanted to say to them Thank you two for supporting me and this chappie will be for you guys :3 You two are the best!_

_Enjoy!_

A.P.O.V

I have been with the Volturi since my arrival, my powers had started coming to me at the age of four. Sixteen years later I was a respected and honored member of the Volturi guard and by important missions I always got to lead and keep an eye on things.

I was summoned to the throne room. When I got there I saw two young female vampires with light blonde hair, they were changed around the age of 19 and were obviously twin sisters. I figured that they must be new to our coven since I've never seen them before. When I entered my father beamed at me "Alyson my dear, I'm glad to inform you that we have two new additions to our guard. The one on the right is Jade and the one on the left is Ruby" he introduced the new comers.

"Alyson will take you to your chambers, have a nice day" he said to the two sisters and clapped in his hands. "Follow me" I instructed, turned around and walked out of the door, the two following me as I told them to. We entered one room upstairs "This will be Ruby's room and Jade yours will be the room across from this one. My room is down the hall in case you have questions for me or if you or anyone else needs me" I told them polite with a smile on my face.

"Thank you" Ruby said to me with a kind smile. Jade nodded "Thank you, so I hope I'm not intruding or anything but what's up with you and Aro?" she asked me directly, earning a poke in the ribs from Ruby. I chuckled at the pair "It's okay. I'm his daughter".

They stared at me "You're kidding right?" Jade asked awestruck. I chuckled again "No, I'm not kidding. I'm not exactly normal, none of us are but me in particular. I'm a half human half vampire hybrid. My father is obviously a vampire but my mother was human, she died giving me birth" my voice seemed to drop at the last sentence. They were shocked "I'm sorry for your loss" Jade apologized, I gave her a It's okay kind of nod.

"I didn't even know that was possible" Ruby said to me. I smiled friendly at her, I started to like them even though they're a bit strange but who wasn't "I know, that's because I'm the only one in this world" I explained. They stared open mouthed at me "Woah that must be lonely" Ruby told me. I nodded a sad smile "It is but at least I still have my father, aunt, uncles and the rest of the guard" Truth is I really did feel lonely sometimes, like something was missing. A hole that can't be filled by my family or friends no matter how hard they or I try.

I remembered that I had to attend a council to discuss a new mission. The two of them were still speechless "I'm sorry" Ruby said with pity in her voice. I really didn't need their or anyone else's pity. "Yeah, that must suck but at least you're unique!" Jade told me half joking half serious.

I really needed to go "I'm sorry but I really have to go. If you need anything you know where to find me" and with that said I left them behind me and made my way back to the throne room.

I walked into the throne room again. "Alyson, good you're here. Let the meeting began" Marcus announced smiling. I went over to Didyme and stood by her side. She smiled at me and a wave of happiness came over me. I smiled back at her and she put her hand loving and motherly on my shoulder. Didyme became my mother figure since my real mother's death.

My father spoke up "It has come to my attention, that in a nearby village two possible members of our precious guard live. The villagers speak of them as the witch twins and I fear that they will burn them alive at one point. I have come up with a plan. When the time comes and they will be burned at stake, we will rescue and turn them. Alyson will make sure that the fire will not hurt them while we take our next meal. In the chaos that follows you will bring them unharmed to Volterra, to me. In the meantime we will keep a close watch on them" Aro explained the plan to us.

"Alyson and Felix you two will keep on eye on them. Can I count on you?" he asked us, already knowing the answer. "Yes master" Felix said bowing in respect. I stepped away from Didyme towards him "Yes, father. When do we leave?" I asked him.

"As soon as possible. And Alyson it will be best if you try to befriend them" he smiled at me. I bowed "Of course father". He clapped in his hands "Wonderful, this meeting is closed".

After that we all left the throne room and I got changed in my long purple dress and my black Volturi traveling cloak. I decided to run towards the village instead of going on horseback. I met up with Felix in the main hall and we went on our way to the small village.


	5. The witchtwins 1616,May 22th23th

Sunset 1616, May 22th. Alyson and Felix meet Alec and Jane.

_Third chapter of Sunset, have fun reading! Alec and Jane will make a huge appearance in this one!_

A.P.O.V

Felix and I had to come up with a plan. We decided to act like we were just passing through and decided to stay at the village for a while to rest. I am to act like the Lady that I actually am and Felix will be my escort. We would go look for the twins ourselves. I was given the leadership in this mission and I wanted everything to go as planned.

We ran towards the village and as we approached it we slowed down and we walked the last part until we reached the town. I pulled my hood up and so did Felix, he had to because of the sunlight but I didn't the sun had no effect on me, accept when I've just drunk blood which was not the case right now.

We walked around the village looking around for the twins. We heard a scream and a beginning fight we quickly made our way to the spot. When we got there we saw a few bullies hitting a girl around the age of fifteen, she was on the ground in pain and her twin brother was trying to fight of the guys taking a few blows himself. I realized that this must be the twins Aro told us about, I whispered it to Felix who agreed with me.

I decided to step in. "Hey what's going on here, this is no way to treat a young girl". The guys looked up at me and snorted "She deserves it, don't you know what she is? She's a witch!" one of the boys told me. I saw the boy possibly Alec one of the witch twins glare it the boy and he clearly wanted to rip that guys throat out, not that I could blame him I'd probably want to do the same thing if I were him. I pulled of my hood and saw the boys stare at me and admiring my beauty including the girls brother, they were now drooling over their shoes.

The girl looked at me in envy because of my beauty, I have a round heart shaped face with bright blue eyes with full dark black eyelashes framing them. My hair was a deep black color and looked like it was satin, it reached till the half of my back and I had a diagonal bang on the right side of my face and I had full rose colored pink lips.

I looked at the boys "No, I don't think she is. Why do you think she's a witch? Because I don't see it" I wanted to know where they got that idea from. One of the boys looked at me with lust in his eyes, it made me want to gag. He was the one that answered my question "Strange things happen around them my Lady, you shouldn't come to close to them. We wouldn't want you to get hurt" that confirmed the identity of the twins before me. That also caused the twins to glare at him again.

I could see that the girl was still in pain and knelt next to her on the ground, ignoring the protest of the boys when they tried to advance on me trying to pull me away from the girl and probably hurt the girl some more, Felix stepped in and pushed them back and they fell on the ground.

It was now my turn to glare at them, I gave them a death glare and I could swear they saw my eyes turn red for a moment "You should leave and leave these two alone" I mentioned to the boy and the girl beside me. The boys ran like hell after that.

I helped the girl stand "Are you alright?" I asked her with real concern for the girl, great I barely know them and after a few minutes I already have a soft spot for the girl I am turning in such a softy sometimes.

She looked at me not afraid to look me in the eyes "I.." she looked down at her finger which was bent in a wrong position and I realized that it must be broken. I looked at her "Hmm..yeah that's broken. I need to pull it right okay otherwise it could heal wrong" I wasn't a doctor but I knew that much from it that otherwise it would not be good. She nodded "Okay.."

"What's your name?" I asked her curious. "Jane, Jane Contadino. And this is my brother Alec" she motioned to the boy who was obviously her brother. "Okay Jane, I need you to hold still. I warn you, it will hurt for a moment. I'll count to three and then I'll pull okay?" I warned her, it would not be nice to put the bones back in place. She nodded at me biting her lip. "Okay, One..two" and I pulled not waiting for three, she yelled out in pain and her brother shot forwards to help her, Felix held him back.

I apologized to the girl who in return gave me a ghost of a smile "No, it's okay. Thank you" she said grateful, I imagined that she didn't know many people who'd want to help them. I nodded at her "It's not a big deal, Felix can you stop that? There is no reason for violence. He only wanted to help his sister, that's understandable don't you agree?" I ordered him to let go of Alec. He did and Alec sent him a glare "Yes I do" Felix answered me. I sent him a smile, I helped Jane stand and held her arms so she would not fall.

Alec stared at me without realizing he said "Are you an angel?" I chuckled at him and I heard Felix laugh. "No, I'm far from an angel but that doesn't mean I can't be your guardian angel for now" _more like a guardian vampire _I thought and I smiled at him a smile that made his insides melt. Jane looked at me hopeful "Really?". I smiled at her and chuckled "Sure, I'll be your guardian angel. And when the time comes I'll prove that to you" I promised her. She smiled at me "Thank you".

Alec looked at me and came over to me "You never told us your name". I smiled at him "I guess I didn't. My name is Alyson, Alyson Volturi" he took my hand and kissed it, where his lips touched my skin it sent shivers and goose bumps over my body but in a good way. He was handsome for a young man "It's a pleasure to meet you my Lady" he said to me.

I smiled at him "The pleasure is all mine". A light breeze came our way and blew Alec's sent towards me, I breathed in his sent and dug my finger nails in my sides, drawing a little blood under the fabric it was the most mouth water sent I have ever smelled it was like his blood called for me. I guess this was what my father meant by _La Tua Cantante_. I took that as my cue to go, Felix noticed my difficulty "My lady we have to go now" he warned me.

I hold my breath and smiled a nervous and forced smile not that they noticed, at them "I'm sorry but I have to leave now, I will be seeing you soon" I said my goodbye and walked off with Felix leaving the two humans confused.

When no one could see us we started running. "Aro must be told about this" Felix said to me. "I believe you might me right Felix" I didn't stop running until I reached the throne room.

_I don't know what Alec and Jane's last name is so I made one up :3, I'll update as soon as I can!_

_Reviews make Alyson happy! And believe me you do not want to see her angry! So review! :3_


	6. 1616, May 23th Decisions

Sunset 1616, May 23th decisions

_Short chapter the next will be short too but the sixth will be longer I promise!_

_Enjoy!_

A.P.O.V

Felix and I stood before Aro, and I started to explain the situation "Father something happened. It made me start to doubt if I'm the right person for this mission" I was nervous. I've never failed him before, and I was afraid of what the consequences might be. He frowned at me "Give me your hand, Carina" he instructed me and I gave him my hand.

He began to concentrate. He suddenly started to laugh "My dear, I have no doubt that you can do this. I believe you have found your la tuta cantante (_I have no idea if that's how you spell it so I'm sorry if I'm wrong_), it's nothing to be afraid of. He'll make a powerful immortal. You and Felix have done beautifully, go now. They'll need you, and Carina it will be best if you eat first before you go see young Alec" he smiled at me. "Of course father, we'll see to it right away" I answered him. "Excellent, you are dismissed" he told us and we left the room.

I decided to go hunting right now, I ran through the woods. I sharpened my senses and sensed a human nearby. Before the person knew what happened, I already grabbed him and sunk my fangs in his. I drank quickly until I was full and the body was completely drained. I turned towards Felix and he got rid of the body. When we were finished we went back to the village. I realized that my eyes must be red, so I pulled up my hood.

When we were walking around when we saw Alec being hit by someone. I began to see red and a growl escaped my throat . I ripped the guy of Alec and dragged him towards a dark ally, while Felix was helping Alec on his feet.

When I was in the shadows with the boy who hit Alec I pulled of my hood and gave him a death glare with my ruby red eyes. He was practically pissing his pants in fear and whispered "The devil..". I laughed at him "Not really, but close. You should really have left Alec alone, but since you touched him you'll have to pay the price for doing so" I ripped his head off and got rid of his body.

I pulled my hood back on and walked back to Alec noticing that Jane was absent. Alec took a hesitant step back away from me and I felt a little hurt "Alec, it's me Alyson. You don't have to be afraid of me" I tried to soothe him.

He relaxed "What did you do to that guy?" he asked me. "I taught him a lesson. You won't be bothered by him anymore, I promised" Felix and I shared a sadistic grin. Alec smiled at me, it made my heart rate speed up.

"Would you like to go for a walk my lady?" he asked me. I saw Felix raise an eyebrow at me, I rolled my eyes at him. I blushed under my hood "I'd love to" I replied, he beamed at me. "Felix could you look after Jane? We wouldn't want her to get hurt" I told him. "Of course my lady" he replied. "She's at the market place" Alec told him and he walked towards the market place.

Alec held out his arm for me to take "Shall we?" he asked. I took his arm "We shall" I replied smiling.

_~Tatatatam another chapter done the fifth one is almost finished! So keep tuned! The big question is where is he taking her and something will go wrong but what? Read the next chapter to find out!~_


End file.
